1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, data processing apparatus, data processing method, program, storage medium, and data processing system and, more particularly to a storage device, data processing apparatus, data processing method, program, storage medium, and data processing system for allowing television receivers to perform sophisticated functions in an add-on fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to television broadcast signals, television receivers the image corresponding to a television broadcast signal and provide a sound output correspondingly associated with the image.
A Y/C separation process and other signal processing rapidly advances, and sophisticated television receivers performing excellent signal processing are developed one after another and are commercially available.
Even if a television receiver, more sophisticated than a model currently owned by a user, is commercially available, the user is unable to enjoy a sophisticated function unless the user retrofits the present model with a new one.
In the field of computers, a board having a predetermined function, such as a video processor board or a audio processor board, may be mounted. A video processor board that receives a television signal and performs an MPEG encoding operation may be installed in a computer. That computer records a television broadcast program on a real time basis while MPEG encoding the program.
As in the computer, it is contemplated that a board provided with a new function may be fitted into the television receiver. The user purchases a board capable of performing a signal processing and mounts it in his or her television receiver. The user thus enjoys the new function without the need for purchasing a new model.
If a new board having more sophisticated function is on sale subsequent the sale of a preceding board having a certain signal processing function, the preceding board becomes obsolete.
The signal processing technique rapidly advances. One highly sophisticated board quickly supersedes another. The motivation of the users to purchase the boards is thus reduced.
If a previously purchased board is usable with the function thereof taken advantage of, or if the function of the television receiver becomes sophisticated in function by adding a newly purchased board in addition to a previously purchased board, the motivation of the user to purchase the board is promoted.